


A Story About Male Vulnerability

by bangin_patchouli



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, between cog and cofa, comforting clary, sick jace, the mortal instruments - Freeform, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/bangin_patchouli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Shadowhunters got sick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story About Male Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote at school. Short, but hopefully sweet :)

~

      Who knew Shadowhunters could get sick? Jace didn't, and neither did Clary. But they could, which put Clary and Jace in their current situation; Jace being stubborn and bed-ridden, and Clary wanting to hit him and hug him at the same time.

      " Jace, please just take this." Jace just scooted further to the left, away from Clary.

      " No. Give me my stele, and I'll draw the _iratze_ again," Jace refused in a nasally voice. Clary put the top on the bottle of liquid medicine, sighing, and swung her knees up on the bed, moving slightly closer to him.

      " Jace, it didn't work remember?" Clary said, referring to the day before when they had tried it.

      "Well, let's try it again," Jace urged. Clary huffed, giving in, and reached over to the nightstand and picked up his stele. Jace rolled up his sleeve, revealing his forearm. She handed him the stele, and he pressed it to his skin and started drawing. When he finished, it glowed gold then turned black.

      "Feel different?" Clary asked.

      "Maybe it'll take a minute," Jace hoped. Clary gently took the stele from him and put it back on the table next to the bed.

      "What ever you say," said Clary, not wanting to argue. "I'm going to go make you some food - stay here."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

      Hopefully Jace liked her cooking better than Isabelle's, because he needed to eat. Clary finished cooking the soup and moved the pot off of the stove. It burned her hands a little, but she was used to that kind of pain. After she took a bowl out of the top cabinet, she filled it up half way with soup. Clary dropped a spoon in it, picked it up and walked back down the long hallway to Jace's room. His door was cracked slightly open, just the way she'd left it, and she pushed it open.

      " Got some soup for y-" Clary cut herself off when she didn't see him. She _did_ hear a gross noise coming from the bathroom. " Freaking..." Clary trailed off as she set down the steaming bowl of soup. She moved quickly to the slightly open bathroom door and stopped, nervous to go in.

      " Jace?" She called in cautiously. A groan sounded from the far end of the bathroom, where the toilet was. " Can I come in?" No response. Clary took the silence as a yes, so she pushed open the door and took a couple steps in. Jace was leaned up against the wall next to the toilet, his eyes shut tight and his arms wrapped tightly around his midsection.

      " Jace, are you okay?" Clary asked him, walking to him and sitting down on her knees next to him.

      " Mhm, yep, I'm fine," Jace lied, painfully straightening up against the wall, though he left his arms where they were.

      " Liar," Clary lightly joked. Jace managed a small, temporary smile. Then his eyes got wide, and he reached over for the toilet. Clary leaned back to let him over her. His torso was across her knees, and she put her hand over his muscular shoulder blade as he retched into the toilet bowl. The sound made Clary want to throw up herself, but she didn't. She moved her hand in circles, not sure if Jace wanted her to or not. He finished with a groan as he slumped over on the wall again, shutting his eyes.

      " 'm done..." Jace murmured exhaustedly.

      " Alright... I'm going to help you up, okay?" Clary made sure. Jace nodded, squirming a little. " Put your arms up," Clary told him. He did, and Clary slid her arms under his and gripped him around his back. Understanding what she needed, Jace put one of his arms over her and helped pull himself up. Clary looked up at him and saw him biting his lip in frustration and pain. He grunted and loosened his grip on her.

      " You good?" Clary asked. Jace let out a quick breath.

      " Yes, of course," He breathed, letting off her shoulders but taking her wrist in his chilly fingers. She smiled at him, and he returned it, the corner of his mouth pulling up momentarily. Clary started to walk out of the bathroom, Jace following her.

      " It should still be hot..." Clary muttered, stopping at Jace's nightstand.

      " What should? Me? Of course, Clary. I'm still hot," Jace said halfheartedly, resting his chin on Clary's shoulder.

      " Nice, Jace. No, I meant the soup," Clary said, seeing the steam rising off of the liquid in the bowl." Go sit down. I'll give it to you when I come back.

      " Where are you going? Please just stay here," Jace almost pleaded after sitting down cross-legged on the bed.

      " Are you sure? I was just going to get you some water..." Clary said, already walking to the door.

      " Yes, just stay here... please." Jace's voice sounded abnormally uncovered., yet still holding something back.

      " Sure, of course." She walked back over to him, and he patted the spot next to him. Clary pulled herself up on the bed and sat beside him.

      " You need to sleep, you know," Clary said, looking over at him. His eyes had grey crescents under them from already four restless, sleepless nights, and, aside form his nose which was red, Jace was even paler then normal.

      " If only I could..." Jace sighed. Pulling a sympathetic smile, Clary put her arm around him and pulled him closer. He lazily fell onto her and let out a long, quiet sigh of exasperation.

      " At least _try_."

       " Can you stay here?" Jace asked, looking up at her.

      " If you want," Clary agreed. Jace sat up, turned around, and moved to the side of the bed closest to the window. Clary got up to go sit in a chair in the corner of his room.

      " Lay here. Please." His golden eyes, bright with fever, pleaded with her silently.

      " Sure." Clary turned back around. She climbed on the bed again, scooting over to Jace. He flopped over and, first taking Clary's hand, shuffled closer to her. She laughed a little, moving down and taking his hand in between both of hers. Her hands were cold - they always were -, but his were even colder. Before he settled down, he ducked his face down and sneezed, followed by rough, dry coughs that shook the bed. Once he finished, he crumpled back into Clary's side.

      " Are you okay?" Clary asked him softly." Do you want me to go to the store and get some medicine? I'll come right back..."

      " No..." Jace mumbled, his pronunciation slurring." Just... Just stay here."

      " Okay." His raspy breathing slowed, and except for a sudden coughing outburst, he seemed to be peacefully asleep. Clary moved slightly over and brushed her lips against the tip of his nose.

      " Sleep, Jace. I love you..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I just have a weird thing for male vulnerability... Possibly due to the lack of...


End file.
